Ikuto goes to Candy Mountain
by iiPaNdaRaWrz
Summary: Ikuto goes to Candy Mountain? Kukai and Tadase are acting weird? xD Read to see Ikuto, Tadase, and Kukai go to Candy Mountain!Sorry I'm not really good with summaries
1. Candy Mountain!

**Ikuto Goes to Candy Mountain**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara**

* * *

Kukai: Heyyy Ikuto! Wake up!! Tadase: Yeahh Ikuto wake up!  
Kukai: You silly sleepyhead wake up!  
Ikuto: Guhh...Oh god it's you guys.. What is it? This better be freakin important. Is someone dying?"  
Tadase: Nuu, Ikuto we found a map! A map to Candy Mountain Ikuto! Candy Mountain Ikuto!  
Kukai: Yea Ikuto! We're goin to Candy Mountain! COme with us Ikuto!"  
Tadase: Yeaa Ikuto! It'll be an adventure!! We're going on a adventure Ikuto!  
Ikuto: Yeah. Candy Mountain. Right.. I'm just gonna go back to sleep now.  
Tadase suddenly rises up and starts hopping on Ikuto Tadase: NOOO IKUTO! YOU GOTTA COME WITH US TO CANDY MOUNTAIN!  
Kukai: Yea Ikuto! Candy Mountain! A land of sweets and joy.. and joyness :D Ikuto: Please stop bouncing on me.  
Tadase: But, it's candy mountain Ikuto!  
Kukai: Yea Candy Mountain!  
Ikuto: FINE FINE I'll go with you to Candy Mountain!

Time passes...

Tadase and Kukai: LALALALA..LALALALLALA Ikuto: OK! GOD stop with the singing already!  
Tadase: Our first stop is over there Ikuto!  
Ikuto:... Oh, god what is that?  
Tadase: It's a leopluraldon Ikuto!  
Kukai: A magical leopluraldon!  
Tadase: It's gonna guide our way to Candy Mountain!  
Ikuto: .. Ok guys you know that there's really no Candy Mountain right?  
Tadase: *GASPPP!!! He points his index finger at Ikuto. " Shun the non-beilever!"  
Kukai: Shuunnnn Tadase: SHHHH-SSHUNNNNNN Kukai: Shunnnn Tadase: SH-UH-NNNNNNNNNNNEH.  
Ikuto: -_- Yeah.  
Leopluraldon: GRRRRRRRR Tadase: It has spoken!  
Kukai: It has told us the way!!!YAYYYYY Ikuto: It didn't say anything!  
Tadase: Its just over this bridge Ikuto!  
Kukai: This magical bridge of hope and wonder!  
Ikuto: Is anyone else here getting covered in like splinters? Seriously guys, we shouldn't be on this thing.  
Tadase: Iku- tooooooo I-ku-toooooo Iku-  
Ikuto: I'M RIGHT HERE WHAT DO YOU WANT?  
Tadase: We're on a bridge Ikuto!

Lalalalaalal Their off the bridge

Kukai: We're here Ikuto!  
Ikuto: What do you know their really is a Candy Mountain!  
Tadase: Candy Mountain~!!! Candy Mountain~!  
Tadase starts walking towards Candy Mountain and randomly hugs it Tadase: You fill me of sweet shuguary goodnessss!  
Kukai: Go inside the Candy Cave Ikuto!  
Tadase: Yeahh Go inside Ikuto!!Magical beholds wait for you when you enter~!  
Ikuto: Uh..Yeah.. Thanks but no thanks. I think I'm going to stay out here.  
Kukai: But you haffta go in the Candy Mountain Cave Ikuto!  
Utau suddenly pops out of no where "Ohhhh when you're looking for some cheering up! Just head right up to the Candy Mountain Cave! When you get inside the cave you'll find youreslf a cheering land!  
A joyful filled of joyful happy land! They've got lollipops and gummi drops and candy things! Oh so many things that will brighten up your day! It's impossible to wear a frown in candy town!They've got jelly beans and coconuts! Candy rants Candy rants It's a wonderland of sweets!Get a train and go to candy land! Hear the Candy Bands! Candy bells It's a treat all across a land! Cherry streams into the ground! Turn around its the good treat!Imagination runs so free now Ikuto will you please go into the cave!  
Ikuto: Alright fine I'll go into the freakin candy cave! This better be good.  
Kukai and Tadase: Yaaaaahh Tadase: Goodbye Ikuto!  
Kukai: Yeahh goodbye Ikuto!  
Ikuto: Goodbye what?  
The cave closes Ikuto: Hey! What's going on here!Hello? Who is that?

Back in Ikuto's house

Ikuto: Ow.. Guh What happened? Owww they took my kidney!

End.

Author Notes

Ughhh this is pretty suckish! xD For notepad . I got this from Charlie the Unicorn on Youtube! Look it up! Sorry if the lyrics were wrong xD Read and review! xD NOTEPAD SUCKS!

Random Joke

There was 3 guys. There names were Poo, Manner, and Fuck you. And they were caugh speeding. When they stopped for the police to talk to them, Poo fell out of the car and Manners went to go help him.  
And so the police asked Fuck You," What's your name?" And Fuck you replied," Fuck You!" " What is your name boy?" " Fuck You!" This time the officer got irratated. " Where are you're manners boy?" "Picking up Poo."

**End xD**


	2. Banana King!

Banana King :D

Tadase and Kukai: Glub Glub Glub GLub

Tadase: Look over there~! It's a coral reef!

Ikuto: Oh look it's you guys. And you're floating...

Tadase: Ikuto we're scuba diving Ikuto!

Kukai: We're exploring the depths of the ocean blue!

Tadase: Oh no! Here comes a schooll of poisoness fugu fish!

Kukai: No!!! Fugu!!!

Ikuto: Yeah... You gotta watch for those.. So yeah go away I'm watching tv.

SWISHHHHHH

Ikuto: WHY THE HECK IS THERE A HOLE IN MY STOMACH!?

Tadase: The vortex is opened!

Ikuto: ... Oh gawd what is this?

Tadase: Ikuto!! We're getting pulled into the vortex!

Kukai: Swim away fugu fish swim away~!

Ikuto: C'mon now you guys are freaking me out! Turn this thing off!

Tadase: There's no stopping the vortex Ikuto!

Kukai: Fuguuuu!!!!

Tadase and Kukai get swallowed by the vortex

Ikuto: * blink * blink ....Guys? Guys!? ....Or girls.. I don't really know what you two are anymore..

SWISHHH!!! Tadase pops out of the vortex in Ikuto's stomache. ( I don't really know how to spell it O-O )

Tadase: Ikuto! Ikuto I have the amulet! -holds out amulet-

Ikuto: WHAT AMULET? What's going on?

Tadase: The amulet Ikuto! The magical amulet! SPARKLE SPARKLE!

Kukai: SPARKLE!

Ikuto: I don't understand what you're talking about!

Tadase: The amu~leettttttt~!! e-tehh!! ehhh!

The vortex closes....

Then opens again..

Tadase: We did it!!!

Kukai: We got the amulet!!

Ikuto: Great!!! Now go away! I'm tired of the horrible things that happen when you two are around!

Tadase: No Ikuto!

Kukai: No!

Kukai and Tadase start to bloat up

Ikuto: WHY ARE YOU GUYS GETTING FAT?

Kukai and Tadase: NEH NEH NEH NEH

Tadase: We gotta take the amulet to the banana king!

Ikuto: Oh yes the Banana King of course! Absoulutly not!

Kukai: But he's counting on us Ikuto!! alalal!!

Tadase: If we don't get the amulet to the Banana King, the vortex will open and let out a thousand years of darkness!!!

Kukai: NOOOO ! DARKNESS

Vortex opens again with octopus coming out

Ikuto: Alright, fine I'll go!

Kukai and Tadase: YAYYYY!!!

Kukai: Darkness!!

Dududududu strolling in the foresttt

Ikuto: What are you two doing? Stop that!

Ikuto: Woah look at that!

Kukai and Tadase: Z!!!!!

Kukai and Tadase start talking nonsense in spanish but if you wanna know what their saying in english then here it is

Kukai and Tadase: The man with the hat sent us! He told us many amazing stories! Tonight we dine on turtles! So good, they will be! I am happy!

Z: DING DING DING

Kukai and Tadase: OHOHOHO

Ikuto: AH! What did you 2 do?

Kukai and Tadase: OHHOHOOHO

Ikuto: Just keep walking Ikuto, keep walking

Tadase: Hop on board the train Ikuto!

Kukai: It's gonna take us to the Banana King!

Ikuto: I don't see any train! All I see is a giant sneaker.

Tadase: It's the choo choo shoe Ikuto!

Kukai: The choo choo shoe~~!!

Tadase: Hurry up Ikuto! It's about to leave!!

Kukai and Tadase go in the shoe. : Chuga chugga chugga chugga Shoe Shoe!! Chuga chugga chugga chugga Shoe Shoe!!

Ikuto: Uhh.. Yeah.. I forgot my boarding pass. I'll walk.

Kukai: We're here!! Ikuto! The temple of the Banana King~!

Ikuto: Great! Let's leave the amulet and go home!

Some green creature pops out of the grass ( I'm just gonna say it's daichi )

Ikuto: Who is that.. Oh no really you guys see it right??? I gotta be honest I'm getting creeped out here! Somebody say something!

( Song begins here )

Daichi: Ikuto! You look quite down, with your big fat eyes and your big fat frown. The world has to be so greyy??

Ikuto! You're life's a mess, always feeling blue and distress, I know what can wash that frown away~!!

All you hafta do is, PUT A BANANA IN YOUR EAR!!

Ikuto: A banana in my ear?

Daichi: Put a right banana right into your favorite ear! It's true!

Ikuto: Says who?!

Daichi: It's trueee~ Once it's in your glue We'll disapear! The band is hard to hear once you have a banana cheer! So go ahead and put a banana in your ear!

Everyone: PUT A BANANA IN YOUR EAR!

Ikuto: I'd rather keep my ear clear!

Everyone: YOU'LL NEVER BE HAPPY IF YOU LIVE YOUR LIFE IN FEAR!

Daichi: It's true-

Ikuto: Says you!

Daichi: So true~ The skies are so bright and clear of every day and every year, the sun shines so bright onto this bright blue sphere so go ahead and put a banana in your ear~

( Song ends ) and Daichi burst into flames

Ikuto: Of course he burst into flames

Tadase: Go forth, magical amulet! Return to the Banana King!

Tadase: Ikuto! You're the Bonana King!

Ikuto: What? Hey hey! Wait a minute!

Banana: You're the BONANA KING, Ikuto!

Ikuto: No! I'm not! That doesn't even make any sense!

Kukai: All hail the banana King!

Ikuto: I'm not the Banana King!

Tadase: You ARE the banana King!

Ikuto: No No-

Bananas: Bonana! Banana!

Crown lands on Ikuto's Head

Ikuto: I-I am the Banana King!

Kukai and Tadase: Yayyy

Banana: You are the Banana King!

Ikuto: AHAHAH I'm the Banana King! Yeah!

Ikuto: Hey! Where'd everyone go? Hello? Hello??

Back to Ikuto's House

Ikuto: OH GREAT THEY ROBBED ME!

What if...

Tadase was the banana king???

Tadase: BOW DOWN BEFORE ME YOU BANANA COMMONERS!!!! MWAHAHAHHAHAHA

Ikuto: Uh huh.. sure...

END xD 


End file.
